


Mirrors

by Samila_Lages



Series: Come a Little Closer [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pun Sex (?), Sansby mentioned, Sanscest - Freeform, Soul Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, UF! Sans - Freeform, UT! Papyrus, UT! Sans, Underfell Sans, Undertail, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samila_Lages/pseuds/Samila_Lages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was somewhat narcissistic, no? Falling in love with ‘yourself’? Silly. Of course you knew he was a different person, and that your attraction had nothing to do with appearances. It was about caring and protecting – your fucking old and annoying brother complex hitting again, throwing on your face how fucked up you were, but now with a different subject. You were able to keep your hands off Papyrus because you would never be able to touch something as pure with your dirty hands. But Red was diferent. He was already tainted, broken – more than yourself, no less. You’d take him to your lap every time he had a nightmare, just like you did to Papyrus when he was a small skeleton, but you knew that if you did this to Red, consequences would be different.<br/>And you knew he thought the same. </p><p>UT! Sans x UF! Sans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294328) by [meerkat_hater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkat_hater/pseuds/meerkat_hater)



> So… First time writing on this fandom full of sin, and first time writing in English (not my mother tongue… If you see anything strange, please, let me know). All because this hype won’t go away, and because I really love both UT and UF Sanses, and I want them to be happy.  
> Sanscest with mentions of fontcest, abuse and Sansby.  
> There will be sin on the second chapter.

You were unsure at first. He was a new, strange and potentially dangerous element in your life. No, in your universe. You’ve seen through countless resets, and nothing like that had ever happened before. You remember you felt pity first time you saw him – something you hadn’t felt so long.

He was lost and terrified, laying almost frozen in the snow near to you sentry post. A broken rib and clavicle, some bone marrow stain on this torn clothes. You will never forget the glimpse of horror you saw on his only functioning eye as the red magic glowed strong before he tried to teleport and passed out.

You checked on him. He had only 0,01 of his 1 HP.

1 HP, just like you.

You chuckled, nervous. He was so much like you, yet so different.

He had 6 LV and some visual differences. Contrasting red and black garments and sharp teeth, one of them a gold replacement being the most visible. There was also an ugly crack on his skull, old, but still painful to look at.

You hesitated about taking him to your house. What if he was dangerous? 6 LV was not common on the Underground. Well, if he tried something, he’d just get dunked on. With that mind, you took him and teleported, calling Papyrus for help since you didn’t have any healing magic.

Your brother was thrilled with the idea of a ‘new Sans’ at home, but horrified by his condition. His misery was visible on his ill-healed bones full of mal-union, angular deformities and callus. Papyrus did his best to heal him, and soon you both learned that his physical injuries were the least of his problems.

It was really stressing dealing with his somewhat aggressive behavior at first, and even after you were able to convince him no one was going to hurt him, he continued insecure, always watching out for danger. It clearly consumed his already low stamina (you knew by personal experience how difficult it is to live with only 1 HP) and his unstable emotional health.

His constant nightmares and panic attacks were particularly difficult, and they gave you a good idea of how horrible his life must have been. Also, by the way he reacted to Papyrus presence (shivering and sweating in pure fear, he would even call him ‘boss’ sometimes, at first), you had a clear notion of what must have happened between him and his brother, and you really hated thinking about it. The worse event was when your brother gave him a hug and Red (that’s how you decided to call him) started crying and hyperventilating, begging for forgiveness and to not be hurt.

You felt bad for both of them. You knew Red didn’t react like that on purpose, but it still made Papyrus sad. Your brother didn’t understand why Red would reject him so much. Above all, he wouldn’t believe Red’s brother could have done something bad to him. You could only hug your brother and tell him you were sure he’d be able to show Red that not all Papyrus were evil.

And he really did. It took some time, but at some point Red was finally able to relax and become part of the family, sleeping on the couch, eating spaghetti every day, hearing and telling bad jokes and puns (his sense of humor was a bit too dark, but it still was fun, you guess). He helped you with some of your sentry shifts, and even if he had narcolepsy just like you, he still slaked off less than you, so Undyne liked him.

At first you went to you workshop so both of you would halfheartedly work on a machine that would be able to send him back to wherever he was from, even if you didn’t want him to go back to that hellhole. After some time, the machine was left apart and you’d just talk about science and try to figure out what happened. You both have studied physics and alternative universe theory, but even after seeing what DETERMINATION can do to the time flow, it was strange that another version of yourself would just show up. He said he was teleporting during a fight when it happened. Your theory was that his universe was reset during his travel, and as he had no place to land, the Void just threw him in another universe. He agreed with you.

What would happen to him if the human kid reset the universe again was, however, a mystery, and you only wish it won’t happen again too soon because you really enjoy having him around. He was the first monster you could ever talk about the resets issue and that would be able to understand. Also, the almost omniscient memory had taken a toll on him, just as it did on you.

Resets made you passive, lethargic and helpless.

Resets made him anxious, nervous and even more helpless.

Different from you, he had never seen a ‘pacifist route’, nor a ‘happy ending’. The kid was always full of LOVE on his universe, never showing any mercy. He didn’t believe when you told him once all monsters were freed, and that you went to the surface. Still, he asked how the sun felt, and you almost cried for the memory.

You wish he’d seen it too.

You would also talk about his universe sometimes, but you always avoided the ‘abusive brother’ topic, both because you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, and because it’d certainly make you uncomfortable. Yeah, it was very selfish of you, but you were already so disillusioned, how could you possibly think you would be able to fix your even more broken and unstable counterpart?

No, you had no pretention of the sort. Not until you realized how much you cared about him.

It was somewhat narcissistic, no? Falling in love with ‘yourself’? Silly. Of course you knew he was a different person, and that your attraction had nothing to do with appearances. It was about caring and protecting – your fucking old and annoying brother complex hitting again, throwing on your face how fucked up you were, but now with an different subject. You were able to keep your hands off Papyrus because you would never be able to touch something as pure with your dirty hands. But Red was diferent. He was already tainted, broken – more than yourself, no less. You’d like to take him to your lap every time he had a nightmare, just like you did to Papyrus when he was a small skeleton, but you knew that if you did this to Red, consequences would be different.

And you knew he thought the same.

That’s why there was always this kind of thick and tense barrier between you two. And even if you shouldn’t, you’d sometimes try to get pass through it – only as a joke, of course. You were too coward to be sincere.

Of course, that made you feel guilty. Red was so fragile, so full of emotional scars, so full of trust issues. What if you made things worse? No, you could not deal with the chance of him thinking he was at danger again. You knew you should keep your distance. You should be family to him, this was the only way you would be able to help with his insecurities and fears.

You sigh at the thought, taking another sip of ketchup as you watch he drinking his mustard. You’ve been slaking off at Grillbys for a few hours by now, both already out of jokes. You smile happily noticing how relaxed he looks, almost dozing off at the counter. He is now so diferent from the first time you bring him (he’d jump startled every time someone opened the door of the bar). Weeks have passed since his last panic attack, and there are no new chipping marks on his arm bones. He only seems wary when Grillby gets too close or talks to him, but it’s in not a bad way. Different from all other monsters, he didn’t seen to fear Grillby, even at the beginning. He had hit on the flame once, no less, what was really interesting because both of them got nervous and flushed right away, and you gave good laughs poking fun at Red’s poor flirting skills.

“so… the bartender is pretty hot, hum?” You said once the fire elemental was out of hearing range, and Red opens wide his eyes sockets in surprise, as if waking up from his drowsy state. “what, are you telling me you wouldn’t bone him?” You tease him with a smug look, and he coughs, almost choking on his mustard. You tap his back, liking his cute reaction. You’d tell a lot of dirty jokes to each other, but you know deep inside he is a lot shier than people would think. “but serious, you should try talking to him. i can tell you he likes your type.”

“my… type?”

“yeah, you know, you’re really bonny.”

“haha.” He laughs a little at the silly statement. “are you saying this just because i look like you?”

“nah, just telling. i think you’re really sansual.” He laughs more.

“and you think grillby has the same opinion?”

  
“who knows?” You shrug. “gotta ask him.”

“gonna say you have no personal experience on the issue?” He gives you a daring look, and you know what he is implying.

“well… let’s say he heated my bed on some timelines.” You answer a little unsure. You never really had a romance with Grillby. You tried twice, but the resets made the effort pointless, so you just set it aside. You knew, however, that you could seek the flame man every time you felt too lonely. “and you?”

“the same.” He says without emotion, poking at the cold and greasy french-fries in front of him, his only functioning eye seeming lost in the memory.

“how was your grillby?”

“purple, and really hotheaded.” He chuckles. “he was always at bad mood, and it was nice to watch him throw out the drunken monsters when there was a fight.” His expression gets peaceful for the first time he talks about his universe, and you can sense spark of jealously deep inside your soul.

“was he nice to you?”

“yeah…  he’d throw me out too if i told to many shitty jokes, but he was really nice… he’d let me put expenses on my tab on some resets, but he’d fuck me on the kitchen for payback.” He says this with a smug wink, and even if you were the one talking dirty seconds ago, you feel your face heat up a bit. “and gave as much mustard i’d ask for.”

“you ever dated him?”

“yeah, sometimes…” His face turned dark then, eye light dimming. “but he’d die every time boss found out. i watched him die so many time that eventually i tried to keep my distance.” He said with a sad smirk as watched the fire elemental cleaning a distant table.

“your boss is not a problem anymore. you could try to be happy now, you know. find yourself someone nice.”

He keeps his sad and sinister smile as he turns to you.

“what if boss shows up? what if he comes after me?”

“i’d give him a bad time. i’d protect you.” You say simply, but his response is not quite what you expected. His grin was the widest, in a way you really don’t like it.

“heh… you know, once grillby said he’d fight boss to protect me. i killed him where he stood.” As he said the last phrase, his eye light faded completely, and you knew he was serious. “papyrus will always be my baby brother, and i will always do everything i can to protect him, no matter what he does. i thought you, above all, would know that.”

Yes, you knew… Of course you knew, he loves his brother just as much you love yours. You are not able to understand why he keeps loving, but somehow you understand that he does. And you wonder if you’d do the same if it was you on his place.

You hope you never find out.

But even if you understand, doesn’t mean you can accept it.

“you deserve to be loved, red.”

“…boss loves me, i know he does…” He continued, really wary now, unsure. You just let him talk, even if you didn’t want to hear him defending his abuser. “things just go bad for some reason, every time… doesn’t matter what i do, how much i try… it just…” His voice was trembling at this point, his breath messed up, and you were afraid he’d have an anxiety attack here, at the bar. “he suffered every time too, you know. i was supposed to protect him, not let bad things happen to him. yet, i… is my fault…” You don’t know what to do, so you touch his arm in support, showing you are there for him. “always my fault.”

“it’s not your fault, red. you cannot blame yourself for the things he did to you.”

“don’t talk about what you don’t know, pal.” He says angrily, red tears almost spilling from his eye sockets as he pulls back his arm from your grip. “i know you think you do, but you really have no idea what i’ve been through, buddy. What WE have been through.”

“i know he hurt you! and i know i won’t let it happen again!”

“so you really don’t understand, hum?” He states simply, as if disappointed with you, before teleporting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of feedback will be REALLY apreciated,  
> edited: Thank you so much, TechnoNovelist132, for the quotation marks tip! Hope it's better now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin, just sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry it took so long! I had no ideia how dificult it would be to write porn in english! I read it three times, but I'm sure there is a lot of mistakes, so fell free to point anything.  
> And the puns! Oh my god, the worse puns you've ever seen!

You’re trembling too much to actually do something, so you look at the goddamn machine trying to figure out how to proceed now. You are sure this is the first place the other Sans will come looking for you (if he does come looking for you, of course), but it’s not like you really want him not to find you. If it was the case, you could just teleport the machine elsewhere, finish it and finally go back home.

“Home…” You mutter in a sarcastic and sad chuckle.

That place never really felt like ‘home’, and you were so tired of all the dust and darkness that coming to this Underground almost seemed like an impossible dream. No, you don’t want to go back, even though you know you should, even though you know it is not fair to stay in this perfect universe while you brother remains at that hellhole to rot all by himself, fighting every day, every second.

Sometimes you tried to rely on the thought that he was better now without you, without having to watch your back and keeping you alive. But, deep inside, you know things are not so simple. Your brother needs you. You were the reason why he became so strong, why he kept fighting. He needs you, no matter how many times he blabbers about how useless you are. You know better because you saw what happened to him when you were not supporting him. He would suffer and succumb without you, because deep inside he loved you more than anything else.

And it makes you really guilty. When have you became so egoist? When did your suffering overwhelm your love for him?

Life is so comfortable in this beautiful universe, so easy that sometimes you can only feel anger towards the unfair circumstances you were born in. Living on the edge, fearing fate 24 hours each day, tasting sorrow on your tongue every time you had to kill someone. The pain was endless and impossible to stop. It was so difficult to hold it all together that sometimes you even killed yourself, but you would only wake up right away, a brand new timeline in front of you, so you could suffer it all over again and again, getting worse every time.

You wonder what if you and your brother were raised in such heartfelt, friendly place, without having to live under the ‘kill or be killed’ policy? Would you two love each other like this Sans and his Papyrus?

You’ll never know.

But you know something different now, and you crave for it, you really don’t want to let it go. That’s why you hate this machine: because it shows to you that you don’t belong in here.

You look at it, the off glass panel being a perfect mirror for your imperfections.

You touch your face as you stare at your reflex, your appearance being a cruel reminder of everything you’ve been through. How did you lose that tooth? How was your skull cracked open? How did you end up with one blind eye?

You had many answers to those questions. All of them were so painful you almost cry.

That’s when he finally shows up, right behind you, staring right at you through the reflex. You both have sad grins on your faces. It’s so cruel, hum? Being unable to stop smiling, no matter shitty you fell. That makes you laugh full of rage and sorrow as you look towards his face.

He is so beautiful, so perfect.

You wish you were as beautiful as him. You were supposed to, but look what’s become of you: you’re only a deformed freak, and you feel ashamed every time he gazes at you. Self-conscious, you start sweating nervously, as your soul pounds like crazy inside your chest. You want to hide from his watch, you don’t want to be compared to him, and you almost can’t stand as his clear and bright eye lights almost burns you.

You close your eye sockets as he slowly puts his hand on you shoulder. His touch is so light and cautious, so different from any other you ever felt. Delicate and appeasing, as if was afraid to break you. You’re so broken already that you shiver from the contact, stiffness and anxiety constricting your thorax, making it so difficult to breath. Yet, you put your hand above his, not wanting to ever lose this comforting contact. Damn it, your fingers are shaking.

You are shaking.

You are so happy he came for you. This meant you didn’t have to go, right? This meant he still wanted your presence here, right?

“sorry, pal…” he whispers apologetically, his voice wobbly with doubt as he finally averts his gaze. You fear.

What is he going to say? Is he finally full of your shit? Will he tell you that this won’t work, that you should leave? You shake with the thought, and fuck it, you’re crying. You look at yourself on the mirror-like surface. So pathetic, so goddamn weak, your disgusting face all disgraced with red tears. You feel like running away again, but before you can teleport anywhere, he embraces you from behind and starts speaking.

“i know you love your brother even if he is a jerk, and i know i shouldn’t get attached to you because you can disappear at any time, and there’s a lot about you that i’ll never understand because you are strange as fuck, but, really, i don’t care. i want you, red, because i am tired of thinking everything i do is pointless, i am tired of not even trying. i wanna try this, buddy, make things different, even if only for once, for a small amount of time, forever, i don’t know. i just know that you make me feel things could be better, and you make me feel alive, and hell if i am being delusional or selfish, but i need this. really, i… i need you, red.”

At this point it’s simply impossible to stop more tears from coming out. You needed to hear this, you needed this so badly, because that was exactly how you feel! You turn towards him and hug him as strong as you can, knocking both of you to the ground as you hold a sob and hide your face on his shoulder, so happy.

“hey, easy there… 1 hp, remember?” There is a soft hint of pain on his voice and you immediately back off, but he stops you by holding your neck. “kidding.” He says playfully blinking one eye, his pupil getting the shape of a heart for less than a second. It makes you blush softly while he pulls your head for a kiss.

It is very chaste, only your teeth clapping. Yet, it makes your soul pound as you feel your checks hotter with embarrassment as he helps you to wipe your tears away.

“you are really cute, red.”

“shut up.” You say bashfully as you make yourself comfortable at his lap while his phalanges caress your skull. You never thought you’d think it, but you are loving all the cuddling crap.

“red…”

“hum?”

“lend me your soul?”

You flinch at the unexpected request. Your soul? What was this supposed to mean? Where you came from, nobody would simply ‘lend’ their soul to someone else. It was stupid. An exposed soul was so fragile that a single movement could dust it. It was almost the same as offering your life – yeah, you get the symbolic meaning of this, but you never really imagined yourself in such situation. Hay in hell would he ask for it?

Obviously he notices your distress.

“hum.. guess not. no problem.” He does his best to not sound disappointed, but you know better. You can tell by the little change on his eyes lights. “going too fast, it seems.” He giggles kind of nervous, winking one eye. “man… by the time, i think papys is almost coming back from undyne’s. maybe we should go…” He tries to change the subject to make you feel comfortable, but as he suggests you should stand, you feel a terrible cold inside you. You don’t want to let go! Not yet!

“…w-wait…” You say almost soundless, eyes down, looking at you nervous hands. “what did you want to do with it?”

He appears puzzled by your question.

“just touch it.”

“y-you… you are not gonna hurt it, ain’t ya?”

You can’t believe you’re are actually going to do this. Oh man, you must be a terrible sweating mess right now.

“i’d never hurt you, red.” Of course, you don’t even know why you asked it.

“so… you can.” You consent, and try to look at him in the eye. He seems astonished.

“you sure?”

“yes.” Well, that is a big lie. You are very unsure and uneasy, and you know it is not healthy to do this kind of thing just because you feel lonely and desperate with the possibility of Sans giving up on you since you are too fucked up to trust the nicest monster you’ve ever meet. But you aren’t a healthy monster anyway. You just want to keep him by your side, and you are willing to do anything to get this.

He seemed to sense your lack of confidence.

“you don’t have to do anything to please me, you know.”

“i know.”

“we can take it slow.”

“i want it.”

“i want you to feel safe and comfortable.”

“i know.”

“so…”

“so just touch my fucking soul, please!” You almost shout, so nervous, not trusting your courage to last much more. 

He just nods, and reaches your face with his left hand.

You breath in, try to stay calm. The stiffness of your body increases as the thin fingers go towards your neck. Your soul is hammering on your ribcage as sweat drops from your forehead. Your breath is restless and jagged, anticipation making you shiver.

You close your eye sockets once you finally feel his fingers lightly brushing your cervical vertebrae, a pleasant jolt of electricity immediately spreading through your spinal column. Soon his fingers meet your first rib and go to your clavicle, pushing you jacket collar a little forward.

Still, you don’t move an inch.

He takes it as consent and his hands reach your lapels, but hesitates. You open your eye sockets again, nodding lightly, taking off the piece of cloth by yourself. Your t-shirt is next, and soon your chest is bare bones under his stare. He had seen you naked before, you assume, since he took care of you. That’s probably why he isn’t disconcerted by the number of fractures you have. You close again your eyes as his hand goes inside your ribcage, reaching for your soul. It’s difficult, but you don’t fight it when he carefully seizes it.

Your vision burn, and you can’t inhale. Nobody but you brother have ever touched it, and it surely was not a good experience. Nevertheless, the worse part was when he complained about how gross your soul was. And boss was right about it, the shocked expression on Sans’ face being an irrefutable proof. Sans seemed upset by its state: a total wreck full of scars and fissures, its light so dim and ill that it seemed about to dust. You really shouldn’t let him seen this, not out of fear, but out of shame.

Yet, he was so gentle, so cautious, as if it was something… precious to him.

He took it on his fingers with so much care that emotion ran through direct to your soul, and you felt like crying. It meant he really loved you, no matter how ruined and ugly you are, and you almost purred by the good sensation when he started caressing it, running his phalange tips lightly by the fragile surface. It felt like the soft flow of his magic was kind of repairing, curing it. You had no idea a caress on your soul could be so pleasant, and without even noticing, you are relaxed and surrendered to his touch, as if nothing bad could happen, as if nothing bad had ever happened to you.

You are happy - truly, fully happy.

That’s when you notice his glowing blue, sexy, long tongue lolling out his mouth, it’s tip almost reaching your soul.

“no! you can’t!” You freak out, and he stops immediately, a interrogative look on his face. “it’s… it’s… gross.” You say defeated, so quietly that you wonder if he heard it.

If he had, he did not care. He licked it anyway, and you really thought you would die, the delicious sensation making you whine helplessly. Well, this was new to you. You never heard of it, but as he continued, it became more and more clear why he wanted to touch your soul. Oh, that was good stuff. Really good stuff.

Only someone as naïve as Papyrus wouldn’t notice the ridiculously heavy sexual tension that existed between the two of you. The dirty jokes were a fun but insufficient way to pour it out. Yet, he’d never do anything about it, probably because he cared about you. You’d never do anything about it because you feared spoiling your relationship with him.

But if both of you are willing to try, everything should be fine, no? Oh, you so hope so, because you need more of this, and when he licks it again, you almost let a moan escape from your mouth along with your tongue. That’s when you remarked you had summoned it without even realizing.

Are you that aroused by two simple licks?

Oh, yeah. You’re really are.

And you get even more as his licks get more intense and bold. At some moment he even presses his teeth against it, but instead of hurting, it makes you grunt with a strange kind of pleasure. It’s not exactly sexual, but it almost feels like an orgasm. You don’t quite understand it, but you sure love it, because you’re panting like crazy, your hips are shaking and you feel like you’re about to lose your mind as he wraps your soul on his tongue.

“…s-sans…”

“hum…?” the vibration from his voice going through his tongue to your soul only makes thing worse – or better.

“y-you… better stop.”

“why?” he asks still licking your soul, his smirk making clear that he knows exactly why he should stop, and also that he has no intention of doing such.

Damn provoking motherfucker.

“i’m gonna…”

“no, you’re not. but i can make you.” He offers as he gives a meaningful look towards your groin. You follow where he is staring at and you find out there is already a bright red glow coming from under your shorts. Fuck it! Where is you goddamn self-control? To hell with it.

“you can try.” You challenge him trying to look confident, but you sound utterly desperate.

His smile widens as he gives your soul one last lick before returning it to you. You put it back where it belongs, feeling how hot and lush it is now. He bends over you, touching your ilium with his tongue as his hands work to take your shorts off. God, your body shivers in pure anticipation.

“wow… you have a…” He states as your shorts and underwear are down to your ankles.

He looked surprised, and you freaked out remembering that you were supposed to have a penis, not a vagina. You were so used to summon it that you didn’t even notice. What to do now? Was he disappointed? Repulsed?

“i-i… i can change it! make it a dick…” You say hastily, desperate to not let him go.

“no need.” He answers in a reassuring tone, blinking one eye. “use whatever you feel good with.” He completes, and you nod a little relieved, but still nervous.

“aren’t you disgusted?”

“by you? Im _pussy_ ble.” He answers with a malicious smirk, and you almost can’t believe he was able to make a pun in such situation.

“man! you really are the best!” You laugh loudly, letting yourself relax a little. 

“yeah… and know what more?

“what?”

“i am a _cunning linguist_.” He says even more mischievous, showing off his tongue in such indecent way that you feel your face flush even more. This was so much unlike you to feel shy towards sex and dirty jokes, but you can’t help feel more nervous as you see that huge sexy tongue approaching your private parts.

“so… g-go _a-head_ …” You try to joke too, and he blinks again, amused, before he finally reaches your vulva, and you gasp as soon as you feel the tip of his tongue right between your labia. “damn…” you curse holding a moan as he licks you intensely just before he inserts his tongue into your vagina. He is really good at this, you think, feeling your legs shuddering around his head, taking your time to appreciate it.

It’s was difficult to keep your mouth shut while his tongue penetrated you, but it was impossible to when he finally decides to go for your clitoris. You howl loudly, and your hands desperately grab his head. The feeling is so intense you don’t know if you are doing this to push him away, or if it is to make sure he won’t stop. If he keeps doing this, you will reach your climax in no time.

He doesn’t stop, and soon you are the most noisy skeleton on history. He’d keep making you moan and you back arching as your body jolts in spasms, but at some point you just can’t take it anymore, the orgasm so intense you must make him stop.

“fuck it… moaning like this… you’re really _sans-sual_.”

“fuck it!” You agree in joy and pleasure, the aftershocks of your orgasm still making you quiver and pant, breathlessly.  “and you are quite _skulled_ at this.”

He laughs in response, and it is so nice to hear.

“so I take it you enjoyed it.”

“what does it look like?”

“it looks like it me to _cum_ inside.” He says mischievously, fingering your still so sensitive and wet pussy, making you whine.

Can you take more? Oh, sure you can.

“only if you have a _boner_ for me”

“I’m _bone_ to be wild, baby.” He says as strips his hoodie and t-shit, and god, someone should give him the best pun-sex awards right now. You were about to tell him that, but him taking off his clothes got you quite distracted. He was even more gorgeous than you supposed, and you gulp in anticipation as you stare the hard, big blue member showing off right in front of you.

You are literally drooling and you really feel like taking it in your mouth, but before you can do anything about, he grips your hips and pulls towards his direction gently, making you lay on the floor again. His smile is so wide and eager that you can only nod as he asks if he can keep going.

“ _bone_ appetite.” He says, and you moan loudly, lewdly, as he slowly shoves his hard, hot, burning magic into you. Desperate for more, your legs cross around his waist pulling his hips against yours, the clash of bones making you both groan as your tongues encounter in a messy and sinful kiss. You don’t know if it is because he is so perfect, of because you’ve be wanting this for a long time, or even because you’ve had an orgasm already, but you’ve never felt so horny before. The encounter of your magic, and the touch of sensible pelvic girdle against each other make you both shiver as his hips moves against yours in a intense, insane, and yet so natural way.

You just give yourself, submitting your flow of magic to the pulse of his soul as he shoves himself into you in a regular and firm rhythm, the sound of your bones echoing on the walls alongside with your moans. This must be the best feeling in the world, and it won’t take long before you come again. You know you are too loud, but you could care less about it right now. All you can care about is the overwhelming sensation that is pooling around your pubis, making you cling to his torso as your leg lock around his lombar curve, pulling him as your tongue hungrily seeks his, and he moans shakily against your mouth. Your cunt is already squirming around his dick, and attending to your urges, the goes harder and faster.

It doesn’t take many more thrusts before you are crying out, intense waves of pleasure running through your bone for a few seconds more, so powerful and so good that you can’t think, you can’t control. You only tremble and succumb as you squirt joy, desire and magic. It takes some seconds before your body calms down a little, and only them you notice Sans has stopped moving. Your half-lidded eye-sockets focus on his stare: delight mixed with tiredness. He is panting, but he didn’t climax yet.

“that was _sans-sational_.” He says wearily, yet noticeably content.

You blush a little at the comment, but try to not appear self-conscious. That’s why you direct him a daring smile.

“what? can’t _ketchup_ anymore?” You ask as you move your hips, the small gesture being enough to make a change on his face as he gives a helpless chuckle. He is already at his limit, you are sure. He looks exhausted. Low endurance was one of the perks of having only one HP. “is it too _hard_ for you?”

“oh man… you have no idea how _hard_ it is.” He takes your provocation, thrusting against you one more time. You are so sensitive because of your recent orgasm that you just moan as your back arches a little. “but you already look so _sans-tisfied_.” He teases.

But two can play this game.

“i want dessert.” You insist, responding positively to his motion, and he looks amused at you.

“you are really _in-sans-tiable_.” He gives you one more playful thrust. He is sweating, and he can barely speak, but his smile is so beautiful and sinsere that all you want now is to see his ecstasy. “what do you want for desert?” He asks huskyly as he starts moving again.

“a cream-pie.”

As he hears this, his eye-lights go off – and so he does. You know you shouldn’t, but you laugh as soon as you get what is going on, almost not believing it took only a dirty joke to make him come. His face is lovely, all tinted blue in embarrassment  as he pulls out of you, some come spilling from your pussy.

“thank you for the dessert.” You tease again. “it was delicious.”

“give me five hours and  I give you more…” he says almost voiceless as he lets himself fall over you, succumbing to his tiredness as he rests his face on you thorax. You embrace him, feeling heavy-eyed yourself.

You almost can’t believe you just had sex with another version of yourself. It was messy, fast, intense. And perfect, no less. You loved everything about it, and you love this guy, but before you notice, your mind is traveling to dangerous thoughts. What will be of you now? Will things get awkward? Will you be able to talk to him as if nothing had happened, or will you two avoid each other in shame and regret? Well, maybe you should start looking for a new place, you probably should have done this a long time before things got this far. Your body gets more and more uncomfortable as your worried thoughts multiply, but when you wonder if he is also having any issue, you notice he is fast asleep, rumbling softly against your sternum.

You just sigh, content, but pissed at the same time, wishing you could be as laid-back as him. Well, you were just two funny guys fucking around, no need to overthink about it, hun? Well… Everything should be fine, you think as you teleport you both to his room, the freezing workshop floor way too uncomfortable to sleep with another skeleton above you.

As you land on the soft old mattress, you have to make a huge effort to not indulge yourself with the pleasure of just sleeping (you really want to have a _bed_ time with him, but it would be inappropriate, wouldn’t?) and push him a little, just to get off. You have to go back to the workshop get your clothes. As you dress, you pick his jacket and catch yourself sniffing it. God, you’re such a freak. You get to his room once more, leave his clothes by his bed and cover him with some of the blankets. You’d watch him a little more, but you really need some rest, so you just teleport to the couch on the living room.

Before you fall asleep, you notice how warm and nice your soul feels now. Your face flushs a little and your smile gets more genuine than ever.

Man, you are so fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for being late, but you hope you guys enjoyed it at least a little. Any kind of feedback will be a huge help, so, please, please, comment. <3 And thank you for reading <3  
> (just to say, I have plans on writing a sequel one-shot, skelepreg, because I really love those two)


End file.
